trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
InverseTangent
__FORCETOC__ Be the surly psionic. You are Tchek Murtinot. You are SEVEN SWEEPS OLD and you are one of the brightest young trolls around, a fact you are more than happy to gloat about. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You dabble in many different SCIENCES and have developed an expansive knowledge of Alternia and the universe it inhabits, along with the multiverse. You are a CAPABLE COMPUTER PROGRAMMER, but rarely do anything with your knowledge. You prefer to read BIZARRE TOMES salvaged from other worlds, deciphering their languages with ease. You MEDITATE several times a day to reflect on your own INNER PEACE, but it hasn't made you any less of an jerk, because OUTER PEACE really isn't encouraged on Alternia. Many speculate, however, that you simply act like a jerk to maintain a level of respect from your peers. Using your LIMITED IMMEDIATE PRECOGNITION, you have made a small fortune off of games of chance and live comfortably in a lavish hive in the deep FORESTED CAVES of equatorial Alternia, not far from a strange temple. A large hole opens the roof of the cave up to the sky in a massive area all around the temple, including the area above your hive. The vegetation under that hole is withered from exposure to the sun, but he rainwater helped the cave's rivers form a natural lake around the temple that attracts cavedwelling animals from all over, which you frequently admire. You recently have begun to feel that your considerable material wealth has been distracting you from meditation and self-reflection. The balanced, relaxed state in which you go about life leads many to ask you for advice on many matters, but your answers are typically so cryptic or technical they wind up NOT VERY HELPFUL AT ALL. People regard you as KIND OF WEIRD. You are nice enough with people you know, but blunt and insulting with strangers. Your SPATIAL RELATIVITY is a bit mystifying to your friends-- you are always recommending that they look at things from a new perspective. Your RECUPERACOON is upside-down on the ceiling, where you sleep comfortably, and you tend to turn yourself upside-down when you think. You enjoy working on personal projects, but rarely complete them; your hive is littered with incomplete models, earmarked books, and unwashed dishes, your desktop a mess of unfinished codes. You are kind of an introvert, and your friends often have to push you to spend time with them. You are a very high-level psionic, and like many others you are subject to hearing the PSYCHIC SCREAMS of the IMMINENTLY DECEASED. Your trolltag is inverseTangent and you are just really a apathetic too bit to put effort much into typing, but you tend to turn-ways your words flip sometimes. Lusus You are Nidhogg. You are the lusus of a young troll, at once his guardian, charge, mentor, and best friend. Though you are incapable of proper speech, you have nonetheless taught him much by your example. You are twice the size of a troll, with small, stumpy clawed feet on legs that are strong, but too short to use, and which are restricted from moving by your enormous leathery wings. You are scaly and have two short but strong forearms with sharp claws, and a mouth full of sharp venomous teeth. You completely lack eyes, but your massive ears make up for it by allowing you to echolocate. You are a patronly guardian, always taking great care to see to it that your charge is safe and well-fed. You roost in an alcove at the very highest point of his hive. You are capable of withstanding the bright sunlight, with your reflective scales and absence of eyes, but you prefer to hunt at night when your prey is wandering. You drink the colorful blood of other beasts and, in a pinch, trolls, often leaving them as dry husks. Your kind, the RAINBOWDRINKER LEATHERWING, is often considered the source of the myths about daywalking Rainbow Drinkers. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Red Blood Category:CatchTwentythree